Love Me Forever
by LilyJamesP
Summary: When they were children, Lily & James promised to love each other forever. When they turn 11, James & Lily go off to Hogwarts, unknown to the other, leaving the other to believe they have deserted them forever.
1. Will You Love Me?

i"As treacherous as the sea, greater than the foundations of the earth... All shall love me and despair."--Galadriel, in LOTR: Fellowship of the Ring/i  
  
The sun was setting, leaving beautiful colors on the sky. The beach was deserted, as it was now evening and everyone was inside eating dinner or resting. There was an eerie quiet among the beach, which was soon disturbed by two young children around the age of seven or eight years old running along the beach, laughing and playing.  
  
They were running, running as fast as they could, across the sand. They were laughing playfully as James chased Lily to the edge of the water, trying to push her in.  
  
Lily squealed as James pushed her and she almost fell into the water. James just laughed and ran away as Lily chased after him, screaming.  
  
"I'll get you for that, James!"  
  
They ran all the way to the other side of the beach, where the waves were lightly crashing to the shore, and there was a faint breeze blowing. Lily and James stopped running and sat down in the sand, trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Well, that was fun," James said, shaking sand out of his messy jet- black hair.  
  
Lily giggled. "Of course it was, James. We /i have fun together!"  
  
James grinned. "Yeah, Lily, we do, don't we?" The look on his face grew thoughtful. He stared at Lily, who was trying to get sand out of her shoes. Lily's dark, silky red hair was blowing in the wind, getting in the way of her beautiful emerald eyes. He hated when things covered her eyes; her eyes were so pretty, like the sea, yet more mysterious.  
  
Lily looked up and noticed James staring at her. "James?" she asked. "Why are you staring at me--in that really funny way?"  
  
James didn't answer. Instead, he quietly leaned in and kissed Lily on the lips. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, and ended when Lily broke away in confusion.  
  
"James, are we...are we supposed to be doing this?" she asked in a meek voice.  
  
"Relax, Lily, we're only kissing," James said, grinning.  
  
Lily was silent for a few moments, her chin resting on top of her knees, which were curled up to her chest. She abruptly turned to James.  
  
"Do you think we'll be together forever?" Lily asked him.  
  
James laughed. "C'mon, Lily, we're only eight, when people are dating they don't usually last that long."  
  
"But /i last that long, won't we, James?" Lily asked hopefully, biting her lip.  
  
James saw the nervous look on her face and decided to spare her feelings. After all, she didn't know anything about James and his family, and how when James turns eleven he'll be off to a school where you learn magic, and then he'll be away from Lily. But that wasn't her fault. James's parents had forbidden him to tell anyone about their magic powers, in case the "Muggles" (non-magical people) wanted them to solve all their problems with magic, or whatever. At least, that was the explanation James's parents had given him.  
  
James ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier than it already was. "I dunno, Lily, but I think we probably will." He brightened, having just thought of an idea to make Lily feel just a little better.  
  
"How about we make it official?" he suggested.  
  
Lily looked at him, tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked him quizically.  
  
James pulled a small pocketknife out of his jacket pocket and stood up, walking over to a nearby tree. He motioned for Lily to get up and come over to the tree too. She stood up and walked over to the tree and slipped her right hand inside James's left hand.  
  
With his free hand, James took the pocketknife and carved:  
  
bLily Evans  
+  
James Potter  
4ever/i  
  
Lily smiled at the sight of those words. She looked up at James and softly said, "I love you, Jamesie."  
  
James smiled a small smile at her. "I love you too, Lilykins."  
  
"You'll love me forever, right, James?" Lily said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Lily, I'll love you forever. Love me forever too, 'kay?" James responded.  
  
Lily nodded and they leaned in at the same time to kiss each other, one of the few kisses they would share before their childhood and innocence was taken away and the power of evil grew.  
  
A/N: Awww, Lily and James as kids, isn't it cute?!?! Lol. I know I already have another LJ fic, one that I haven't finished, but I decided that I didn't really like it very much and that it wasn't going the way I wanted it to, so I came up with the idea for starting out a fic with Lily & James as kids, so here it is, the first chapter of that fic!! I know it's kinda short but it's only the 1st chapter & I promise there'll be longer chapters! And if any of you were wondering why I put that quote from LOTR in here, is because if you don't put the full quote (and I didn't) & you don't know what Galadriel is talking about, you could actually think she's talking about love, because if you think about it love is as treacherous as the sea and greater than the foundations of the earth, and when you love you usually despair. Aaaanyways, I was kinda babbling there! Just please review, all comments whether positive or negative are greatly appreciated!! 


	2. Invitation to the Last Party

Disclaimer & A/N: The usual--J.K. Rowling owns any characters that you see in here that are from Harry Potter. Also, I decided to skip forward til James's & Lily's 11th birthdays, I didn't feel like writing 3 years worth of their lives before they turn 11. A quick summary of what's happened between them as 8 year olds-11 year olds. James & Lily aren't really "dating", but they're just really, really good friends and they'll do anything for each other and they love each other so deeply, like family almost like they're brother and sister, in a way that their love for each other will always be there. James's birthday is before Lily's, I put it that way so that Lily wouldn't get her Hogwarts letter first and run off to show James before he leaves and then that would kinda ruin the story. This way, you get to see a bit of how James feels extremely guilty for leaving Lily behind & not telling her about his acceptance letter to Hogwarts and everything. Well, I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
James was laying on his bed, reading one of the books about magic that his parents had gotten for him, when he heard his window sliding open. He quickly tucked the book underneath his mattress and sat up, seeing Lily smiling brightly at him.  
  
"Hey, Lily!" he exclaimed nervously, hoping she hadn't seen the book. Fortunately, she showed no signs of having seen the magic book.  
  
Lily sat down on the bed next to him. "So, I was thinking about our plans for the summer. I was thinking maybe we could take some classes, for art and swimming and other stuff, during the summer, 'cause then we would be having lots of fun but we would also be together. And then of course we'll go down to the beach a lot, and have picnics under our special tree. Maybe some of our friends could come over, and you could invite that one really super cute guy with the long dark hair and dark eyes that your parents introduced us to," she teased, hoping to get a rise out of James, but he wasn't even paying attention.  
  
"James! Snap out of it!" she said, laughing. James's head shot up and he said,  
  
"Sorry--what did you say?"  
  
"I was just talking about things we could do during the summer, maybe take some classes, have a couple of picnics, swim, invite people over. Does that sound good to you?" she asked.  
  
James nodded. "Uh, yeah...but, I probably won't be able to hang out the whole summer. I think we're going on vacation in a couple of weeks. I dunno, I'll let you know, Lil."  
  
"Jamesie!" Lily whined teasingly. "Who am I going to hang out with this summer if you're not here?"  
  
James grinned. "You could always hang out with that really cute guy my parents introduced us to....by the way, his name is Sirius Black."  
  
Lily hit him playfully on the shoulder. "So you were listening!"  
  
"Yeah...oh! I just remembered. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but my birthday party's in two days. We have to have it that soon so we can go on vacation in a couple of weeks. It's going to be lots of fun," James said excitedly, thinking of all the spells his parents would cast to make his party super cool.  
  
Lily's face lit up. "Oh my gosh, James, your parties are always soooo much FUN! You always have the best decorations and party favors and you always get the coolest presents from your parents. I wonder where your parents buy all that stuff....I've never seen it in any of the stores around here before..." Lily's voice trailed off thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, they order my presents and the decorations and everything from other cities and stuff. That's why all my decorations seem so fancy every year, 'cause they're from 'foreign' places," James said quickly.  
  
"Oh, okay," Lily said. She was a little suspicious of James's quick answer, but she decided to brush it aside. After all, it's not like James and his family could be criminals! She almost laughed at that thought. James was so nice, and so cool to hang out with (although, she admitted, he was being a lot more cocky and arrogant than usual). There's no way him and his family could ever be criminals...although they did seem like they were hiding a huge secret, especially recently. Oh well....Lily decided there were more exciting things to think about, such as James's awesome party that was coming up in only a couple of days!  
  
"Well, yeah, I'm sure my parents will let me go!" Lily said excitedly, jumping up and down. "I mean, they always let me go to your parties, they trust you." She paused, having just thought of something. "Is Petunia invited?" she asked quietly. Lily and Petunia were sisters; Petunia was the older one of the two. Sometimes the two of them were the best of friends, and sometimes little things happened (like a glass exploding, or the carpet sliding out from under their old, evil dog) that Petunia blamed Lily for and then they would get in the worst of fights. As of the moment they were in a huge fight about how their dog somehow managed to end up in the trash can after he bit Lily. Lily really wanted Petunia to go to the party though; it just wouldn't be the same without her.  
  
James hesitated. After all, Petunia and Lily always got in a fight-- like every two seconds. They would probably disrupt his party. But it wouldn't really be fair to Petunia or Lily if he said Petunia couldn't go, he knew how much Petunia would want to go, and a lot of the time Lily & Petunia get along...just not ALL of the time. And this would be the last party of his that Petunia and Lily would ever be able to attend, since he was going away to Hogwarts very soon.  
  
James shrugged. "Yeah, sure, if she wants to."  
  
Lily gave James a huge hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so, so much, James!" James hugged her back and pulled her towards him for a kiss on the lips. Lily usually wouldn't kiss him on the lips; she claimed they weren't old enough and she wasn't ready. (A/N: But James is becoming an arrogant prat already, therefore he'll do things like kiss Lily on the lips even if she doesn't want him to.)  
  
Lily unwillingly kissed him back, and broke away from him, wiping her mouth with something like disgust written on her face. "James, you KNOW I don't like it when you do that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lilykins, I completely forgot," James said hurriedly at the sight of the furious look on Lily's face. He made a puppy dog face to try and calm her down; he knew she liked it when he did that. She claimed it made him look "so cutesy".  
  
Lily's face softened. "Oh, alright, James." She paused, and shook a finger warningly at James. "But next time, James, there won't BE a next time after that."  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, it's kinda short, but I decided I wanted to end it there and save James's birthday party for the next chapter. So, coming in the next chapter:  
  
James's birthday party (definitely) James's Hogwarts letter (most likely) Lily's Hogwarts letter (questionable) James leaving the "Muggle town" (unlikely)  
  
Anyways, please review, all comments are greatly appreciated!  
  
Review! | | | | | | | \/ 


	3. Til the Day I Die

Disclaimer: The usual--I don't own any of the characters you recognize here, such as Lily, James, Petunia, Sirius, or Remus. However, I DO own Sammy. Oh yeah, and I don't own those song lyrics that are below this; those are lyrics to the song "Until the Day I Die" by Story of the Year.  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
As years go by  
  
I race the clock with you  
  
But if you died right now  
  
You know that I'd die too  
  
I'd die too  
  
You remind me of the times  
  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
  
But still the second hand will catch us  
  
Like it always does  
  
We'll make the same mistakes  
  
I'll take the fall for you  
  
I hope you need this now  
  
Cause I know I still do  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Should I bite my tongue?  
  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
  
We'll never fall apart  
  
Tell me why this hurts so much  
  
My hands are at your throat  
  
And I think I hate you  
  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
  
Just like we always do  
  
Just like we always do  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Yeah I'd spill my heart  
  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you  
  
My hands are at your throat  
  
And I think I hate you  
  
We made the same mistakes  
  
Mistakes like friends do  
  
My hands are at your throat  
  
And I think I hate you  
  
We made the same mistakes  
  
Made the same mistakes  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
  
Until the day I die~ "Until the Day I Die" by Story of the Year  
  
It was the day of James's party and the guests were due to start arriving soon. Earlier in the day James had gotten his acceptance letter from Hogwarts, telling him that he had magic powers and was invited to come to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James was so excited, he could hardly wait til he could go buy his Hogwarts things in that once place his parents told him about, Diagon Alley or something like that. But he also was still dreading the party, because it meant it would be closer to the time he has to leave Lily.  
  
The doorbell rang. James walked over to the door and opened it. Standing outside was Lily and Petunia, dressed in matching pale pink skirts and sleevless shirts. Lily was grinning at him, and she twirled around, her skirt spinning.  
  
"Don't you LOVE my skirt, James?" she said ecstatically. "Mother got matching outfits for me and Petunia!"  
  
James smiled. "Nice, Lily...Hey, Petunia, what's up?"  
  
Petunia stood there holding a fancily-wrapped present, a sullen look on her face making her look like she didn't want to be there at all.  
  
"Hi, James," she drawled, sounding bored.  
  
James grinned at her, trying to cheer her up. "C'mon, Pety, where's your party spirit?"  
  
"Lily dragged me here, otherwise I wouldn't have come, thank you very much!" Petunia said angrily, glaring at James.  
  
"Awww, you mean you didn't want to see me?" James said flirtatiously. A little bit of flirting couldn't hurt to cheer Petunia up, he was sure Lily wouldn't mind--it's not like he was even the least bit interested in Pety; she greatly resembled a horse.  
  
Petunia smiled a little; she had always had a huge crush on James, but Lily had gotten to him first years ago, which was part of the reason Petunia seemed to hate Lily so much. Petunia remembered the night Lily had come home after a day of playing with James at the beach and had told her and her parents excitedly, "James kissed me and told me he loved me!" Petunia involuntarily shuddered at the recollection of that moment. She had cried herself to sleep that night, knowing that James, her "little crush", would never be hers.  
  
"Sure I wanted--" Petunia broke off, having been interrupted by the arrival of two more guests coming in the still open door: one of Lily & James's schoolfriends, Sammy, and Sirius Black.  
  
Lily screamed excitedly and ran up to Sirius, giving him a huge hug. "Oh my god, it's so good to see you, Sirius!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sirius laughed and hugged her back. "Good to see you too, Lily." He stepped away from Lily and walked over to James, with Sammy following.  
  
"Happy birthday, mate," Sirius said, giving James a high-five.  
  
"Yeah, happy birthday, James," Sammy added quietly. He held out a shabbily wrapped present, and James took it, looking at it warily. "Uh, here you go," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking away.  
  
James opened the present and grinned happily. "You got me that computer game I've been wanting forever! Thanks so much, Sammy!"  
  
"Yeah, it cost a lot of money, we don't really have that much left," Sammy said, and then a wary look crossed his face. "I mean, we didn't really have enough to get you anything else besides the game."  
  
James smiled. "I understand, Sammy."  
  
Sammy smiled a little smile, but he still looked kind of sad, until Lily threw her arms around him and gave him an even bigger hug than the one she had given Sirius.  
  
"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!" she said in disbelief, shaking her head. "I thought you had deserted me AGES ago!"  
  
Sammy laughed. Lily always managed to cheer him up somehow. He admired her hyperactive personality, the way she would go on about things even if no one was listening and how she got excited about even the littlest things, and he most of all admired her beautiful sparkling emerald eyes and her silky red hair. He knew they were only kids and therefore to young to be in a relationship and love someone, but he couldn't help feeling that he loved Lily. Only problem is, James had gotten to her first.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Lils, you know I just had more important things to do," Sammy teased, laughing.  
  
Lily hit him playfully on his shoulder, grinning.  
  
"Sammy!" she whined. "We haven't seen each other since the fourth grade, and all you can say is that you had more important things to do than see me?"  
  
"Lily, I didn't mean that!" Sammy said worriedly.  
  
Lily burst out laughing. "C'mon, Sammy, I was just kidding!"  
  
Sammy smiled a little smile. "Okay, Lils."  
  
By that time, Sirius & James had walked away from Lily and Sammy, whispering excitedly. Lily suspected they were up to something, but she had no idea what, and she didn't really care. After all, they were at a party, and they were supposed to have fun during the party, not be all suspicious of someone whispering.  
  
"So, Lily," Sammy said, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet.  
  
Lily looked at him, her eyes wide. "Yeah?"  
  
"Lily, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known," Sammy whispered, his eyes sparkling.  
  
Lily looked quizically at him. "But Sammy....I'm with James," she whispered.  
  
Sammy shook his head. "Lily, I don't care. I've been waiting to tell you this since like....forever," he said, still whispering. He laughed nervously. "And I finally have the chance to tell you."  
  
Sammy took a deep breath. "I love you, Li--" he started to say, but he was interrupted by a shout from Sirius, who came up behind them with James following.  
  
"Oy! Remus!" Sirius said, jogging to the open door, for a boy of about eleven with sandy brown hair and light blue eyes had just walked through the door.  
  
The boy smiled. "Hey, Sirius, hey James." He looked at Lily, Sammy, and Petunia. "And who're these three, James?"  
  
James grinned. "This is one of my best mates, Sammy Martkins, and this is my beautiful 'girlfriend', Lily Evans, and this is Lily's sister, Petunia," he said, slinging an arm around Lily's waist and his other arm around Petunia's shoulder.  
  
Petunia smiled to herself, enjoying the touch of James's arm around her shoulder.  
  
Sammy looked apprehensively at James, wondering if he had heard what Sammy was telling Lily. Fortunately, James showed no signs of having overheard.  
  
The sandy-haired boy smiled. "Ah, we meet at last. I've heard so much about you three--especially you, Lily." He laughed. "James goes on and on about you every time we owl--I mean, every time we talk on the...er, telephone."  
  
Lily smiled. "It's nice to meet you....er, what's your name?"  
  
The boy turned and glared at James. "James, you didn't even introduce me to this beautiful girl?"  
  
"Sorry, Remus....er, Lily, this is Remus Lupin. I met him through my parents, he's one of mine and Sirius's best mates," James said.  
  
Remus grinned, his blue eyes lighting up. "Yeah, I remember the old days when we would run around and play pranks on our parents and our neighbors," he said, smiling reminiscently. His grin quickly sobered. "But those days are gone now...it's too dangerous out there." Remus sighed. "He's after everyone, you know."  
  
"Who's after everyone?" Lily asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, no one, um...It's just a little game that me, Sirius, and James used to play, and we would pretend that James was an evil person who wanted to kill everyone who wasn't perfect," Remus said quickly.  
  
Lily laughed. "I can just imagine James running around in a cape, yelling 'I'm gonna kill you'.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Lilykins, I'm not THAT evil," James said, grinning widely.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Sure, Jamesie, sure," he said, clapping James on his back.  
  
"Anyways, we should get this party started, I think everyone's here," James said. "Me, Lily, Sammy, Remus, Sirius, Petunia...." he muttered to himself. "Yeah, we're all here."  
  
James shut the door and they all walked into James's spacious living room and sat down on the floor in front of the couch, setting the presents in the middle of the floor.  
  
"James, open mine first!" Sirius said excitedly.  
  
James reached for a sparkly-wrapped present and ripped off the wrapping paper. "Bloody hell, Sirius, this is brilliant!" He held up a book titled Fantastic Creatures and Where to Find Them. Sirius grinned.  
  
"I knew you wanted it, so when I was in, um, Flourish & Bott's, I got it for you," Sirius said, smirking at James.  
  
James glared at Sirius for mentioning the name of a wizarding shop in the wizarding "mall", which was known to wizards as Diagon Alley. If Sirius kept mentioning things like that, Lily and Sammy and Petunia were bound to get suspicious and then he would have to either make up some far-fetched story and lie to Lily, or tell them the truth, which he couldn't do. His parents would kill him if they found out that he had told Lily or any other Muggle that they were wizards.  
  
Remus handed James his present, which was wrapped in wrapping paper decorated with broomsticks on it. James ripped open the present, grinning.  
  
"Aw, Remus, you shouldn't have!" James exclaimed. He held up another book; this one was titled Quidditch Through the Ages.  
  
Remus smiled. "I thought you wanted it," he said, shrugging. "So I saw it while I was out looking for a present for you, and bought it."  
  
James snuck a glare at Remus and leaned over to him and whispered, "Remus, you should've known better, now Sammy and Lily and Petunia are gonna wonder what Quidditch is!"  
  
"They're not going to even wonder what it is, they'll just assume it's some made-up fantasy world in some book or something," Remus whispered back. "I mean, look at them, they're not even paying attention to us," he said, nodding towards where Lily, Petunia, and Sammy were sitting.  
  
"I don't care," James whispered. "My parents will kill me if they find out that Lily or Petunia or Sammy or anyone knows that my family's made up of wizards!"  
  
Lily slowly turned to look at James. "Did you say something about wizards, James?"  
  
James shook his head. "Yeah, but me and Remus were just talking about that game we used to play when we were kids, the one where I would be an evil person---we called it 'wizards', 'cause I was pretending to be an evil, magical wizard guy, like from one of those fantasy stories Mum and Dad used to read us," he explained quickly.  
  
"Oh," Lily said quietly. "For a minute there I thought you might be going to--but nah...forget it," she said shaking her head.  
  
Flashback:  
  
It was morning, and Lily sat up in bed to sunlight streaming through her window. She looked over at her desk and saw an OWL on it! Lily rubbed her eyes, sure that she must be seeing something. She looked over at her desk again, but the owl was still there. It hooted impatiently at Lily.  
  
Lily got up out of bed. "Oh, alright, what do you want?" The owl hooted again. Lily noticed for the first time that it was holding an envelope in its beak. She took the envelope from the owl and the owl took flight out her open window.  
  
Lily sat back down on her bed and ripped the envelope open. She quickly scanned it, and threw it down on her bed, and ran out the door and downstairs, screaming, "Mother, MOTHER!"  
  
For the letter had told of her acceptance to a school in England where she would be able to learn magic.  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress End Flashback.  
  
James looked quizically at Lily, but before he could say anything to her, she hurriedly handed him her present.  
  
"Here, James, open mine," Lily said softly.  
  
James opened the present to find the most wonderful present he could ever have--a framed picture of him and Lily when they were eight years old, standing by their 'special tree', their lips locked in a kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was later that day, in the evening. The sun was setting, leaving wonderous shades of pink, purple, blue, and yellow spread across the sky, and there was a light rain falling outside. Lily watched the sunset and the rain outside her living room window sadly, thinking that it would be one of the last sunsets she watched before she went off to Hogwarts and left James behind.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door. Lily walked over to the arched, mahogany door and opened it. Standing outside was James, his usually messy hair plastered to his head from the rain falling from the sky.  
  
Lily stood there for a few minutes, eying her wonderful boyfriend-- and best friend--wondering how many times they would have late-night visits like this before she went off to Hogwarts, until James finally got tired of standing there.  
  
"Er, can I come in, Lily?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lily came out of her reverie and laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry James!"  
  
James grinned widely. "Don't be, Lilykins." He gave her a huge hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "So, what's up?"  
  
Lily walked over to the huge white leather couch and sat down, patting the seat next to her.  
  
"Come sit down, James," she said.  
  
James walked over to her lazily and sat down, trying his best to mess up his wet hair. "Ah, dammit, would you look what the rain has done to my hair?"  
  
Lily laughed. "C'mon, James, I think you look positively cute with your hair like that, all stuck to your head and everything!" She reached over to James and smoothed down his hair where he had managed to get some pieces of his hair stuck up instead of lying flat. As she started to pull her arm away from him, James grabbed her in his arms and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Lily broke away, confused, raising an eyebrow at James. "You've never kissed me like that before." It wasn't really a question, it was more of a statement.  
  
James avoided Lily's gaze and laid down on the couch so that his head was in Lily's lap and his feet were at the end of the couch. Lily looked down at him, her eyebrow still raised.  
  
"C'mon, James, why now?"  
  
James sighed, inwardly cringing. Now he had done it....he would have to tell Lily sooner that he had planned that he was leaving...Well, yeah, he had come over to her house to tell her, but he had planned for a night of relaxing and enjoying each other's company, and then the revelation of his leave. He didn't want to tell her now--Lily was sure to freak out and go bloody ballistic on him.  
  
"Er..." James was at a loss for words.  
  
"Well?" Lily prompted. "Are you going to tell me or not?" (A/N: Lily's a bit of a prude...er, no offense to you people out there....and she's kinda stubborn, so she tends to go a bit overboard whenever James tries to give her more than a friendly peck on the lips or cheek.)  
  
"Well," James took a deep breath. "We're moving tomorrow." At Lily's shocked look, he hurried to explain--or at least, try to explain, since he couldn't tell her the truth.  
  
"My parents just told me two days ago that we were gonna move. I didn't want to tell you at the party because I knew how upset you would be, and I didn't want everyone to fuss over you if you were upset, 'cause I know how you hate it when people do that. So...I decided to come over tonight and tell you," James explained. "And...I know it's kind of last minute, but it's not like I had that much time to tell you."  
  
As tears started to pour silently down Lily's face, James spoke again. "I know you're upset, Lily, and believe me, I am too, I never want to leave you. I'd miss you too much. My heart aches at the thought of a life without you....but I have to, Lily," he shook his head in aggravation. "My parents are literally forcing me to...I threw a fit when they told me, and they sorta threatened me....told me that if I didn't want a life without you, then I might as well not have one without you at all--no correspondence, or anything. And of course, I don't want that, so I had to give up..." James trailed off. "I'm babbling, aren't I?"  
  
"Just a little," Lily said quietly, sniffing. James sat up and silently watched her, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her so that she was right next to him. After a few minutes, Lily spoke again, throwing James's arm off from around her shoulder, and stood up off of the couch.  
  
"James?" Lily said in disbelief. "You're leaving---you're leaving me?"  
  
James looked like his heart had split in two. Tears were pouring down his face and his eyes were cold and stony, clouded with grief.  
  
"Lily, I have to, we have to move, I don't have any choice," he said quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at the floor.  
  
Lily crossed her arms and a single tear ran down her face. "I thought you were going to be here forever, James. I thought we were going to be 'us' forever. I thought you were going to love me forever," Lily said, her voice cracking.  
  
"I KNOW!" James screamed. "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO MOVE?"  
  
Lily looked hurt. She started backing away from James, a frightened look on her face.  
  
James shook his head at himself. He hadn't meant to scream at Lily, he was just mad at his parents, at Hogwarts, at his magical powers for taking him away from the one thing he truly loved--Lily. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without her to play with, to laugh with, to cry with, to spend his life with.  
  
"Lilykins, I'm sorry, sweets, I'm so sorry for yelling at you," James said softly, taking a step towards Lily.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU, OR HEAR FROM YOU, EVER AGAIN!"  
  
"What?" James said, shocked. He hadn't thought that Lily would be this mad at him...really bloody sad, yeah, but not mad like this!  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!" Lily yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"  
  
"But...Lily, we can keep in touch!" James said, astounded at Lily's behavior.  
  
"No, James...we can't. I'm sorry, but I just don't want to speak to you again," Lily said, her voice still a little loud.  
  
James stood there in Lily's living room, not daring to believe what he had heard. Lily--the girl of his dreams--wanted him to leave and never come back and never try to get in touch with her ever again? It was just too much to believe.  
  
"GET OUT!" Lily shouted.  
  
James still stood there, looking sadly at Lily. "C'mon, Lilykins, please, let's please keep in touch!" he pleaded.  
  
Lily shook her head. "No, just...get out," she said more resignedly.  
  
James headed for the open door. But before he walked out, he turned back and looked at Lily with his sad puppy dog face.  
  
"Lily, I love you so much and I swear, I'll love you forever no matter what, til the day I die. I want you to remember that forever."  
  
With that, he turned back around and walked out the door, leaving Lily to break down and cry for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"I'll love you forever too, James," Lily whispered to herself.  
  
A/N: Awww....poor Lily and James...*tear* Oh well....they'll get over it....eventually, in the years to come. Things coming in the next chapter:  
  
Hogwarts train ride (possibly, I dunno if I want to include that) Arrival at Hogwarts (definitely) Lily & James seeing each other (definitely...probably at the end of the chapter)  
  
And I promise, there'll be more stuff in the next chapter than just their arrival at Hogwarts & Lily and James seeing each other!  
  
Lily and James as first years probably won't be very long, maybe just a chapter or two, I can't really think of anything very interesting to write about their first year at Hogwarts. I'll probably do two chapters or so on them as first years, and then skip straight to them as fifth years, doing a short recap of their past four years at Hogwarts. Anyways, if you liked this chapter (or even if you didn't like this chapter), please review, all comments are greatly appreciated! Remember this--the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write the next chapter! Thanks! 


	4. It Was You

A/N: So, here you have it: a revised version of Chapter 4 of Love Me Forever. I started to write Chapter 5, which was going to be very very short, and then I realized what I had been writing of Chapter 5 could just be added onto the end of this. So....enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Lily, James, Sirius or anyone else you see here, except Laiuria Jassin, who I made up. The plot is also mine. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
_  
_

_All those nights, that we kissed  
Are the nights that I miss  
Holding hands, I's your man  
For sure...  
We were young, but secure  
What we had was so pure  
Innocence, every since  
We spoke...  
Why do we fall in love, when love will only tear us apart?  
Back then the world was ours, everything was so right...(but we were...)  
[CHORUS:]  
Kissing with our eyes closed so tight  
So young, and feeling so right  
Never thought that we could do wrong (ohh we were...)  
Kissing with our eyes closed so tight  
So young, and feeling so right  
I can't believe that those days are gone  
So much pride, as my girl  
Thought I showed you the world  
Memories, you and me  
So real...  
Gave my heart, and my soul  
Made you sunshine from cold  
All those days, far away  
From here...  
We danced so close, we held on tight  
I never knew that love could feel so right  
We danced so slow, we danced all night  
Assuming that tomorrow would be bright  
We kissed goodnight, you walked on by  
The vision of your shadow caught my eye  
My life stood still, you went inside  
I never got to say my last goodbye...say goodbye..!  
  
[CHORUS (2X)]"Eyes Closed So Tight" by Vi3_

It was the next day, and it was extremely sunny and bright outside--the complete opposite of Lily's mood. Ever since Lily had woken up, she had been moping around the house, knowing it was almost time for James to move--or rather, basically leave her. Right now, Lily was sitting on the window seat in her bedroom, staring out of the window at James's house across the street. There was a rather large truck outside his house--Lily supposed it was one of those moving van things that you used to move your belongings to another place.

The front door to James's house opened, and Lily's heart leapt. She hoped that it would be James….but no, it was only his parents carrying a few boxes. James's parents put the boxes in the moving van, and walked back inside the house. After a few minutes, the door opened again, and James walked out this time, carrying a box with--wait, what was that written on the box? Something about--Lily squinted, trying to see the writing on the box. She finally made out the words, which read "Lily Things". Lily's heart leapt again at the sight of her adorable boyfriend and the sight of her name on the box….wait, he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. Lily sighed in exasperation. Why did she have to be so darn stupid last night when James told her that he was moving? She had completely freaked out and told James she never wanted to see him again--when really, she wanted to see him every moment of her life.

James put the box in the moving van and stood outside, staring across the street at Lily's house. For a minute Lily thought he might've seen her staring out her window at him, because he blinked rapidly (like as if he thought he was seeing things), and turned in the direction of Lily's bedroom window, staring at it. As Lily watched, he shrugged and stayed outside, as if he was waiting for something.

James's parents came out of the house, carrying a few more boxes. They put them in the moving van, and then James's dad walked back to the house, then closed and locked the door. Lily realized that they must be done loading their things into the moving truck and were about to leave. With a jolt Lily realized that this would be the last time she ever saw James…ever…

She jumped off of the window seat, ran out her bedroom, ran downstairs and into the living room, flung open the door and ran out of it just as the moving van drove off and James and his parents got into their car. Lily ran across the street just as the car started up and drove away.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed, waving. "WAIT!"

But the car kept on driving, its occupants clearly oblivious to the crying eleven year old girl standing in the middle of the street.

It was a sunny morning on September 1st, and Lily was quickly packing her things for Hogwarts when her mother yelled up to her.

"Lily, dear, it's almost time to leave, you must hurry!"

Lily looked at the clock on her bedside table and grimaced. It was 10:32--time to leave for King's Cross so that she could be on the Hogwarts Express by 11:00! She wasn't even near being finished packing.

"Er…what was that spell I read about in that magic cleaning book?" Lily muttered to herself. She pulled out her wand. "Erm…was it kind of like this?" She gave her wand a little upwards flick and the rest of her Hogwarts things flew into her trunk. Lily gave her wand another flick and her clothes folded themselves and the books stacked into neat little piles inside her trunk. Lily mentally congratulated herself for completing a spell with no prior magic training. (A/N: I know Hogwarts students under the age of seventeen aren't allowed to perform magic outside of school, but for the purpose of this story I'm writing it like that was a rule made after Lily and James left Hogwarts).

Lily closed her trunk and whispered a spell to make her trunk float along in the air. "_Locomotor Trunk_." The trunk rose into the air and floated along behind Lily as she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Mum, I'm ready to go," Lily called as she ran down the stairs, her trunk still following her.

Lily's mother, Rosaline Evans, appeared at the foot of the stairs. "About time, honey! There's only fifteen minutes until it's time for you to be on the train, you're lucky we live so close to--" Mrs. Evans's voice broke off in amazement. "Lily, did you do that?" she asked in shock, pointing at the trunk.

Lily grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, and I packed my trunk with a spell too!" she said excitedly.

Rosaline Evans gave Lily a big hug. "Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you," she said, smoothing Lily's deep red hair. Lily smiled and hugged her mother back.

"I can't wait, Mum. There's sure to be some awesome kids there and probably a lot of cute guys my age too!" Lily said excitedly. Mrs. Evans smiled sadly at her.

"What about James, Lily?" Mrs. Evans asked softly.

Lily shrugged offhandedly. "Dunno. We're over--he's moving, so I don't really care…I just can't wait to make a bunch of new friends at my new school!"

Rosaline frowned at her daughter's brushing off of James. She knew her daughter loved James probably more than she loved her own family; there was no way Lily could have gotten over him overnight. Mrs. Evans sighed and decided to forget about it. After all, it was Lily's life, which meant Lily had to make her own decisions for herself.

"Oh, well, come on, Lily, we have to go, otherwise you'll be late!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed, putting an arm around Lily's shoulder and hurrying her out the door.

Lily took one last glance at her house as they got in the car. She wouldn't see it for nine months, unless she came home on the Christmas and Easter holidays…which, if Lily made a lot of new friends at Hogwarts, she probably _wouldn't_ want to come home. She sighed, and turned away as her mother called to her. _Hopefully_ she would make new friends.

"Where is it, where is it," Lily muttered to herself as she frantically tried to find Platform 9 ¾. It was 10:55, she only had five minutes to find the platform and get onto the train!

"Oy, Lily!" a familiar voice called to her. Lily spun around and searched the crowd for whoever it was that had shouted to her. Finally she spotted the owner of the familiar voice.

Lily's face broke into a huge grin and she threw her arms around Sirius Black. "Oh my god, Sirius, it's so good to see you!" Sirius laughed and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too, Lily…so what are you doing here? Going off to vacation somewhere?" Sirius asked.

Lily shook her head. "Erm…actually, I was wondering if you knew where platform nine and three-quarters is?" she asked quizically, tilting her head upwards to look up at Sirius, who seemed to have grown at least four inches, if not more, over the summer.

Sirius's face brightened. "Lily, are you going to Hogwarts too?" he asked excitedly.

Lily jumped up and down, practically shrieking. "Yes, oh my gosh, you are too?" she exclaimed.

"Yep…Remus is too," Sirius said, grinning. He put an arm around Lily's shoulder and they started walking toward a brick wall between platforms nine and ten, pushing their trolleys.

"What about James?" Lily asked quietly. "Do you have any idea if he has--magic powers, too?"

"I dunno," Sirius said, shrugging. "Er, I didn't want to ask him, in case he's not going to Hogwarts…Because if I did, then I would kind of have revealed the secret of the wizarding world to him…so I didn't think it was such a smart idea," he said, lying. James _was_, in fact, coming to Hogwarts, but he had told Sirius that if, by any chance, Lily was going to Hogwarts too, to not tell her that James was also going to be there.

"Oh." Lily was silent for a moment. "Well, er, we better get on the train then."

"Oh, right!" Sirius exclaimed. "Okay, well, it's gonna seem like it'll hurt, but it really doesn't. What you do is walk--or rather, run--towards that brick wall between platforms nine and then. Then you'll find yourself on the platform….If you want, I'll go first," Sirius suggested.

Lily shook her head. "No, that's okay, I'll go first." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, here goes." She started running and pushing her trolley at a fast pace, heading towards the barrier between the two platforms. Lily closed her eyes as she got closer and closer to the barrier…she was going to crash!

As she hit the wall, Lily found herself on a platform, facing a black train with the words 'Hogwarts Express' written on it. There were dozens of kids who looked like they were teenagers or maybe a little younger, on the platform with their parents saying their last goodbyes.

"Lily," Sirius said as he came up behind her, trying to catch his breath from running through the barrier.

"Yeah, hurry up and say whatever it is you have to say, Sirius, because in case you haven't noticed, we have to get onto the train," Lily said impatiently, tapping her foot as she looked at Sirius.

"Well, I was going to say that James is right over there, but I guess you don't care," Sirius said breezily, pointing at a dark, messy-haired boy who was saying goodbye to his parents. He grinned at Lily's look of disbelief and pushed past her onto the train.

Lily stared at James for a few seconds as he hugged his mother and then his father. Then she realized it was 10:58 and the Hogwarts train would be leaving soon, so she jumped on the train and took one last look at James and his parents before she went off to find a compartment.

The train compartment door opened and a blonde girl peeked in. "Hey, mind if I sit here?" the girl asked breezily. Without waiting for an answer, she walked in and sat down on the other side of Sirius.

"Hey," Sirius said, grinning. "And what's the name of this beautiful girl?"  
  
The blonde girl smiled flirtatiously at him. "I'm Laiuria Jassin. And you are…" her voice trailed off as she stuck a hand out for Sirius to shake. (A/N: Laiuria Jassin is pronounced _li-OO-rEE-a jAA-sen_…it's just a name I made up, I don't think "Laiuria" is a real name.) 

Sirius shook her hand and said, "Sirius Black. Pleased to meet you."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you too, Sirius. And what's your name?" Laiuria asked Lily, smiling at her.

"Lily Evans," Lily replied shortly. Laiuria raised an eyebrow at Sirius as if to ask what Lily's problem was.

Sirius shook his head amusedly. "Don't mind Lily; she's usually a really sweet girl. It's just that she saw her best friend for the first time in two months after they had a really painful goodbye in July…so she's a little upset," he said.

Lily glared at him. She didn't want him telling some random stranger hers and James's whole life story--_especially_ not some blonde bimbo named Laiuria Jassin. What kind of a name was Laiuria Jassin, anyway?

Laiuria smiled politely. "Oh…well, I understand. I've had many boyfriends before that have just _deserted_ me like that."

"But you're only eleven, right? How could you have had that many boyfriends before?" Sirius asked questioningly.

Laiuria laughed. "No, no, I'm sixteen. This is going to be my sixth year at Hogwarts. You guys are first years, am I right?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, a little disappointed. He had been hoping that this girl would be their age--around eleven or twelve, or even thirteen--so that maybe she would like him, and go out with him. But she was a little more than four years older than him--now he didn't even have a _chance_ of going out with her. Laiuria probably already had a boyfriend…after all, she was sweet, funny, and _gorgeous_.

"Oh, well, don't worry, I can still make time for first years, even with my busy schedule. I have a date practically every night...guys bribe me with things just to go out with them," Laiuria said, laughing. "I even have geeky guys asking me out--but of course, I don't go out with them. I only go out with popular and hot guys," she said, looking slyly at Sirius. Sirius grinned nervously back at her.

"Speaking of hot, it's kind of hot in here," Laiuria said in a seductive tone of voice. She threw off her Hogwarts robes, revealing a white halter top and faded blue miniskirt. "Would you guys mind if I took off my shirt? I'm about to die of sweat," she said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, actually, we would mind," Lily said, annoyed. If the girl wanted to seduce Sirius, she could go do it somewhere else as long as Lily wasn't around to see it.

Laiuria glared at Lily. "Just because you're a little eleven year old prude that hasn't...how should I put it? Oh yes, matured...doesn't mean you have to spoil the fun for the rest of us," Laiuria said smugly.

"Yeah, well, at least I haven't matured too much--those must be implants by the looks of them," Lily shot back.

"At least I have something!" Laiuria replied, her voice icy.

"Well at least I--" Lily was cut off by Sirius.

"Girls, girls, enough!" Sirius interrupted. "If you want to have petty arguments sometime when I'm not around, then do so. But now isn't the time. Let's just all try to get along, alright? Otherwise I'm not gonna want to be around either of you," he said. Laiuria and Lily were silent, but continued glaring at each other. "Bloody girls...can never understand them," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, I would be quiet if only Lily would stop insulting me!" Laiuria said, folding her arms against her chest.

"Laiuria, I meant what I said!" Sirius said firmly.

"Oh, alright...if only there were some cute guys around here to have some fun with," Lauiria sniffed, glaring at Sirius.

As if on cue, the compartment door opened again and this time, to Lily's astonishment, a messy-haired James Potter stepped through. Whoa, Lily thought. He looks so different from when I last saw him...I wonder if he still recognizes me?

"Hey, Sirius, hey Laiuria!" James exclaimed, grinning. "I heard you guys were in this compartment, so I decided to come and see you. It's been so long since I've seen you, Lai, what've you been up to?" He walked over to Laiuria, who stood up and exchanged a hug and a kiss on the cheek with James. James stepped back from Laiuria and looked quizically at Lily.

"And who's this? She looks awful familiar....but I can't seem to place a name to the face," James said wonderingly. So he doesn't recognize me, even though we've been friends since we were five, Lily thought bitterly. But of course somehow he knows that blonde bitch, Lauraia or whatever her name is.

"James, are you bloody mad?" Sirius exclaimed. "It's--" He was interrupted by Lily.

"Lily Evans, James! Or do you not remember? Has it been an awful long two months for you like it has for me? Have you spent hours in your room, crying because you'll never see me again...because you lost your bestest friend in the whole entire world, the person you loved more than life or the world or anything?" Lily stopped to take a deep breath. James, Laiuria, and Sirius were looking at her with surprised looks on their faces. "Do you know what it's like to actually feel something, James? Have you EVER loved someone that much? Have you, James? Have you?!"

James was silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Who, James? Was it some ditzy blonde girl?" Lily fumed, casting a glare at Laiuria.

"No, Lily, it was you."

"Me?" Lily asked with an astonished look on her face. "Why me?"  
  
"Because you've been my best friend since I was five or so years old, and we made a promise when we were little that we would never stop loving each other," James prompted, almost eagerly.  
  
Lily's expression faltered. "But why...why did you pick me to be your best friend, and not one of our other neighbors?"  
  
James sighed, a small, content smile on his face. "Because I love you, Lilykins."  
  
"I love you too, Jamesie." Lily smiled happily. Finally she was back together with James after two months of heartbreak.  
  
James frowned. "As a friend only though, right?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"No....James, I love you as more than a friend. You're my bestest friend forever and I love you as a friend, but I also love you as more than a friend and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you."  
  
"No, Lily, I never made a promise to you that I would love you like that forever," James said in a distant tone of voice, looking over at Laiuria as she blatantly flirted with Sirius, who was paying more attention to the conversation going on between Lily and James than he was Laiuria's heavily made-up face or tight white shirt.  
  
Sirius and Lily turned to stare in disbelief at James. Sirius gave him an extremely angry look and mouthed wordlessly at James. James shrugged in return and turned to Laiuria. Laiuria immediately turned her attention onto James, who seemed much more interested with Laiuria's tight halter top than Sirius had been.  
  
"James, you little prat--" Sirius started, but he was interrupted by Lily.  
  
"So then in what way do you love me, James?" Lily said bitterly. She couldn't believe her ears. Her Jamesie didn't love her as more than a friend after only two months of not seeing her? Lily didn't see how it could be possible.  
  
"As a friend, Lily. Haven't you ever heard of someone loving someone as a friend?" James said icily, tearing himself away from Lairuia for a split second.  
  
Tears started pouring down Lily's face. "Jamesie, my Jamesie, how c-c-could y-y-you?"  
  
"How could I what?" James said mockingly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lily shook her head as if to say "What an idiot" and ran out of the compartment, still sobbing.

A/N: So....yeah. revised version of chapter 4. please, please review!!!!


End file.
